


Birthday

by Jesse_Lahm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Lahm/pseuds/Jesse_Lahm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michael's birthday, and lucifer and Gabriel want to give  him a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special, just wanna write some smutty things.(⌒0⌒)／~

Michael was worried, for the first time in his life, as he couldn t find Adam since he got up.

There were no signs anywhere, no washed dishes in the kitchen sink, no plants were watered in the garden and no leftover water in the bathtub.

He went over to the Winchesters and was scolded by Dean for the fact that he didnt took good care of Adam.

He went to find Lucifer and Gabriel but they were busy making out and poor Michael stood for 20mins before Luci answered the door.

"For heaven s sake, why are u always finding me in all those ungodly hours?!"

Michael ignored him,"Have u seen Adam?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked everywhere but Michael s eyes. "No~how could i ever see ur dearest little Addy, i ve been with Gabe all morning~"

Michael now knows that somehow it is something to do with Lucifer, but he didnt know what.

When Michael returned home, it happened that there was a large box placed in the living room.

He went near it and found a small note attached to the ribbon, saying "Happy birthday, big bro! Wish u luv this present! From Lucifer and Gabriel"

And he opened the box and found Adam being tied up and squeezed into the box.

So this is Luci and Gabe again.

"Hey! You mind getting out from ur deduction and get me out of the fucking box?" Adam shouted out as he saw Michael' s mind flying around. 

"Oh, I guess yes "Michael muttered and got Adam out of the box, carrying him horizontally, took him upstairs and threw him onto the bed.

"Okay now then, un-tie me "Adam said, but Michael seemed not to hear him and so Adam shouted out once again.

"ARE U GOING TO KEEP ME IN THIS FUCKING STATUS FOREVER?!"

"No , but I m not going to un-tie u now. Remember? Luc sent u to me as a present." And he climbed onto Adam.

He run his hand inside Adam s clothes and stopped when he reached his nipple.

"Hey Mike, stop...ah...no, stop pressing, ah!"

But Michael continue ignoring Adam and stick his hands in Adam s trousers and start searching before reaching his dick.

"Michael! No ...I said stop !" But Michael continue to ignore him and bite on his other nipple, causing Adam to tremble.

He runs his fingers around Adam s asshole and sticks one into it. "No !Mike , stop that!" 

"Adam, stop wriggling, I can't hold on anymore..."  
"Then stop that, assb...ouch, shit!"

He stops complaining when Michael suddenly pulls out his finger and sticks in his cock.

"MICHAEL!!!"  
"I told u..."  
"That is not an excuse!!!"  
"......."

Michael stops arguing with Adam and starts pulling and inserting, leading to painful but pleasant moans of Adam.  
\----  
\---  
\--  
-  
.

"Adam, u okay?" That s Dean s first question when he saw Adam supporting his whole body on the staircase handle.

"Yeah, I m fine" Fucking fine, he thought.

Same to Michael, he was wearing a light smile on his face, and not forgetting to run his hand on Adam s butt, making a blush on his face.

That s the best birthday ever, thought Michael.

\----------end-----------  
＼(⊙U⊙)／


End file.
